supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Singers Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer:Tonight on Supernanny for the first time Stella Visits a Lesbian Moms who trying to back down on their Spoiled 10 Year Old Maddison:"DUH!" Vicky:"MADDIE!" Submission Reel Stella: I'm ready to help another family Vicky:"Hi we are the Singers, I'm Vicky." Sarah:"And I'm Sarah and we have 5 Girls,Maddie is 10" Maddie:"GIVE ME MY GOD(Bleep) DOLLS!" Vicky:"Jade is 8." Sarah:"Piper and Erin are 5." Vicky:"And Julieanna is 4." Arriving at Singers House Observation Begins Stella:My First day with the Singers is off to the very rocky start Piper:IM NOT GOING TO SCHOOL Vicky:Piper Stella:The first thing ive seen is Vicky trying to get the twins dressed up for School is a stressful for Mum Maddie:Can you let me watch My Little Pony Sarah:No you need to get ready for school Maddie:I WANT TO WATCH MY LITTLE PONY Sarah:No Jullieanna:Maddisons Screaming make me have a headache Sarah:Can we all leave Stella:Once we got into a Car Maddison refuses to listen to Vicky and turn of her Mp3 Player Vicky:Maddison do you have your headphones in,Maddie Do you have your Headphones on is Ignore Vicky and Playing Candy Crush Saga on her IPhone Stella:Maddie is good at testing Vicky Maddie: No! Vicky:Maddie,You need to take them out because ill told you not to put them in,Do you hear Maddie Hits Vicky Vicky:You Need to take them Out Maddie:Not Gonna Happen, you stupid b**** Piper:I Don't like when Maddie hit my mum because it Scared me Stella:Once we got to school Julianna was crying for her Sippy Cup Vicky:Ok ill give it to you Talk With Mum Vicky:Julianna you can play so I can get to talk with Stella Stella:Any Holidays Ruined? Vicky:Well Easter is Ruined because Maddie bullies Piper and hit her hardly in the arm,St Patricks Day is also Ruined because she was disrespecting my friends Irish Family and she changed from Irish Music to My Little pony Friendship is Magic Theme song,Halloween is Ok and Christmas is Really Horrible,Because she wants My Little Pony Music on instead of Christmas Music and then she laughed Stella:Oh My Sarah:And she Ruined Lots of Parties when Piper and Erin had a Doc Mcstuffin Theme and Maddie swap Dc mcstuffins dvd for My Little Pony DVD and Julianna's 3rd Birthday Party was Dora Theme and Maddie Rips The Decorations in Half and replace it with My Little pony Pictures Stella:Im Sorry to Hear about it. Did Maddie have her own party? Naptime Stella:After talk with Vicky and Sarah,Sarah has Decided to Put Julianna Down for a Nap Sarah:Its time to turn of the TV now because its Nap time Julianna:I WANNA WATCH THE BACKYARDIGANSS Sarah:No we are not watching the Backyardigans now its time for a Nap Jullianna:NOOOOOOOOOO Turns off the TV Jullianna:Nooo Stella:Julianna ended up having a Floor Display Break down and Cry Vicky:Not right now its time for a Nap Jullianna:I want my Sippy Cup Stella:Mum is Giving a Sippy cup is need to Stop Observation Continues Stella:When the Girls got back from School and they are playing with Dolls Crying Piper:MUM ERIN TOOK MY ANNA DOLL Sarah:Erin this is not yours dear its Pipers Erin:I WANT ANNA Sarah:Find something else but Piper is playing with Anna for a bit is playing on her iPad Jade:Mom Julllianna took my Red Angry Bird Sarah:Jullia it's Jade's Angry Bird Not Yours Jullianna:I WANT HER ANGRY BIRD Stella:These girls got no respect for their toys is cuddling BB-8 plush and Playing Candy Crush Saga Bedtime Sarah:Its time for bed Piper:IM Jumping Erin:Me too Stella:Ive seen the Girls playing up in their bedroom before bedtime is a stress for mum Sarah:Break it down already Jade:Night is watching CSI in Sarah and Vickys room and Holding Tube of Cheese Stella:Vicky it is appropriate for your 4 Year old to be watching Vicky:I Don't know Stella:This show is not want your 4 year old to be watching before bedtime Vicky:(Holding a Bowl of Popcorn)What do you want to watch? Jullianna:Frozen Vicky:Alright Ill Put on Frozen for you Stella:Ive seen it all I need to chat to these mums Parents Meeting Household Rules Stella:Sit on the Coach Stella:After my first Day with the singers Family are Clear these girls got no respect so ill give then own set of rules Maddie:Morning Stella:Ok I'm gonna give you these Rules,Rule Number 1 Be Kind and Friendly,Rule 2 No More Backtalking,Rule 3 Respect each others Belongings and Rule 4 Goodbye Sippy Cup Jullianna:What Stella:That means no more sippy Cup Naughty Corner Stella:The Next Thing is to introduce them to the naughty corner Stella:If you choice to Break these rules,You will be sent to the Naughty Corner,For Maddie 10 Minutes,Piper and Erin 5 Minutes and Jullianna 4 Minutes Princess Reward Chart/Maddie Gets Sent to The Naughty Corner Stella:The last thing for this family is a princess Reward Chart Stella:I Got you a Special Reward Chart Vicky:Wow Piper:Disney Princess Jade:Wow Stella:Yes its the Disney Princess Reward Chart,You can show Sarah and Vicky that you can behave yourself and you will jump on the path until you get the Castle,Mummy is gonna get you a Special Surprise Maddie:(scoffs)That's for little girls! I'd rather have My Little Pony one Stella:Do not talk like that Maddie. That is not nice and we will not replace it with a My Little Pony reward chart and that is final Stella:Maddie has Decided that shes way to grown up for the princess chart and she wanted a My Little Pony Reward Chart Rips the Picture Vicky:NO MADDIE Sarah:The Princess Reward Chart is beautiful however Maddie didn't like it she still wanting a My Little Pony reward Chart instead Vicky:You got sent to the naughty corner because you ripped the picture Maddie:IT'S FOR LITTLE GIRLS, SO I JUST WANT A MY LITTLE PONY REWARD CHART Stella:STAY THERE FOR 10 MINUTES Goes Upstairs Stella:I'd like you to give Maddie a warning. If she carries on that behavior, then there will be consequences Vicky:Maddie, this is your warning. If you continue to behave like this, then there will be some serious consequences. Do you understand Maddie:IM 10 IM NOT 4 YEARS OLD AND IT'S FOR LITTLE GIRLS! Bitch! Vicky:OPEN THE DOOR MADDIE Maddie:Go and kill yourself or I will kill you Stella:WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOUNG LADY? Stella:you need to listen to me. That behavior is unacceptable. If you continue to kick off, I will take away your MP3 player and your My Little Pony DVDs and they will go in Toy Jail. And it is a trip to the Naughty Corner for You. Do you understand Vicky:Im Sick of this disrespect Maddie Stella:Because you chose to behave like this, your MP3 player and cell phone and ALSO your My Little Pony DVDs are gone for the rest of the week. Maddie:I HATE SUPERNANNY Stella:You know what? You've now lost them for two weeks! For talking mean to me and that's VERY Unkind and it is Naughty Corner time for you! Vicky:Shes Here to Help and ALSO I'm now taking away your laptop, your collection magazines, and your iPad! Just keep on trash talking me Stella:Minutes Later Maddie gives up the fight {Maddie is now in the Naughty Corner} Maddie: I could just kill you! Minutes Later Vicky:That Behavior today was very disrespecting me and stella and I want you to say sorry,Get a Glass of Water and get the picture out of the bin Maddie:I DONT WANT THE PICTURE BECAUSE ITS FOR LITTLE GIRLS,I STILL WANTING A MY LITTLE PONY ONE Stella:Its That the same Record shes playing,yes,She need to stay here longer now for backtalking to mum and Trust me Ive been a Nanny for 25 Years and That Behavior is Rude and hurtful and I do NOT like it 10 Minutes Later Maddie:Sorry Vicky:Thank You Mummy and Me Time Stella:Sara and Vicky never get a chance to spend time with the girls so I decided for Vicky to Spend time with The Younger Girls by Doing Arts and Crafts and while Sara is Spending Time with the Older Girls Piper:I Wanna draw a Cat Erin:Me too Julieana:I Wanna draw Olaf Vicky:Alright is Reading My Little Pony Book is Reading Peter Pan Stella:Its nice for Mums to spend sometime with the girls on their own Goodbye Sippy Cup Stella:I Get to Focus more on Julieana and her Sippy cup addition Vicky:What your brought me? Stella:I Got a Very Special Cup,Alright,Tell her that you have to say goodbye to the sippy cup Vicky:Juilieana,I Really Don't like to tell you but we have to take the sippy cup away Julieana:Noooo I wanna keep my Sippy Cup Vicky:Sorry you cant keep your Sippy Cup,I Got you something better,Its Minnie and Daisy shows Julieana her New Pink Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck Bottle Vicky:I Know you like Minnie and Daisy Julieana:I DONT WANT SOMETHING BETTER I WANNA KEEP MY SIPPY CUP Vicky:No you cant keep it dear Julieana:I WANNA KEEP IT Stella:And now shes crying for it Vicky:I Feel sorry for her Stella:Pick the Sippy Cup and put it in the garbage Julieana:NOOOOOOOOOO Vicky:Julieana We are Done Now with the Sippy cup and You are a big girl now Julieana:I Wanna Keep my Sippy Cup Vicky:Are you ready now to try your new Cup Julieana:Yes Bedtime Bag Stella:I Proud of Sarah and Vicky doing Well but bedtime is a stress for these Mums so I'm gonna introduce to the bedtime bag Stella:So These Bags are for you because in your bags there are new PJs,Toothbrushes Maddie:I Love my New Bedtime Bag Gives Maddie a My Little Pony Shopper Bag,Tinkerbell Shopper Bag for Jade,Trolls Shopper Bag for Piper And Erin,Cinderella Shopper Bag for Jullieana Erin:I Love my New PJS Sara:When Stella gives my girls a bag it was a breath taking moment Jades 8th Birthday Party Stella:The Next Day when Jade turned 8 And shes Having a Tinkerbell Themed Party Dressed Up as Tinkerbell Stella:And shes invited her friends from School and Gym Club Music Playing in the background is Wearing a Tinkerbell Shirt with Green Tutu,Grey Leggings and a Butterfly Clip in her Hair and Erin Is Wearing a Red Minnie Mouse shirt,Black Skirt and Red Leggings The Buffet Table We see Sausage Rolls,Sandwhices,Salad,Wrap Snails,Chicken Nuggets,Clumber and Carrot Sticks,Chips,Mini Pizzas Dessert Table We See Berry Salad,Butterfly Cupcakes,Tinkerbell Birthday Cake,Sweets in Jake and The Neverland Pirates Box Drinks Table We see Bottle of Blackcurrant and Orange Vicky:We got some Games to play and we got a Tinkerbell Movie to watch on TV Honey:Alright Sara:Alright,the cake is on its way and it should be here anytime soon. Maddie, I want you on your best behavior today and Also No My Little Pony Today. Do you understand Maddie:I Want a My Little Pony as a theme Sara:Too Bad so Sad Theres NO My Little Pony,Come downstairs and DONT YOU DARE EVER change the Theme Vicky:Good Girl Enters the Room Holding a Tinkerbell Gift Bag with Purple Tissue Paper on the Top Maddie:(Mutters)I Still want My Little Pony Takes out Tinkerbell DVD and Puts in My Little Pony Equestria Girls DVD In we see Jade and her Friends having Fun Stella:After 30 Minutes After I gave Jade a Gift Bag Maddie began Misbehaving change from Tinkerbell Music to My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Theme Vicky:MADDIE THATS IT NAUGHTY CORNER FOR YOU Maddie:I WAS TRYING TO HELP Vicky:NO AND NOW STAY THERE FOR 10 MINUTES BECAUSE YOU CHOSE TO CHANGE THE MUSIC Stella:Maddie began Testing Mum on every level began Smashing the Cupcakes, and laughs Vicky:NOT THE CUPCAKES Friends Mum:I Brought a Box of Same Cupcakes since me and my friends work at the party Service Puts Tinkerbell Music back on Vicky:Alright Lets sing happy Birthday Everyone:Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Jade, Happy Birthday to you... Explodes, we hear laughing in the background Sara:MADDIE DID YOU JUST PUT A CHERRY BOMB IN THE CAKE? Maddie:Yes Sara:ALRIGHT STAY THERE FOR ANOTHER 10 MINUTES. Friends Dad:Im Bringing another one in Vicky;Thanks Stella:If Maddie keep this up this family will never go on Sara:We still got a movie to watch Turns the TV On and it was My Little Pony Equestria Girls instead of Tinkerbell Vicky:MADDIE COME HERE Maddie:WHAT THE (Bleep) HELL MUM Vicky:AS FOR YOU, MADDIE SINGER ! YOUR BEHAVIOR TODAY WAS UNNACCEPTABLE!YOU CHOSE TO RUIN YOUR SISTERS PARTY. That was not funny Maddie: I was just having fun Sara;Here are your Bags Stella:Jades friends is ending up leaving because of Maddie yelling with Vicky Maddie:JADE YOU TOO BIG TO BE CRYING LIKE THAT Vicky:Maddie That is completely rude Maddie:Yeah, and she ruined your whole life Stella:and then what ill see was 100% Shocking smacks Jade unbelievably hard across her face Jade:Ow Vicky:NOW MADDIE YOU LOST YOUR TWILIGHT SPARKLE PLUSH FOR 10 days AND SHES GOING TO TOY TIME OUT BOX Party Aftermath Stella:Maddie Ruined Jades Birthday Party Vicky:IF YOU HIT ME, YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN BIGGER TROUBLE WITH ME, THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO GET OVER IT I DO NOT APPRECIATE YOUR BEHAVIOR! STAY IN FOR 18 MINUTES! I AM DISGUSTED! YOU RUINED JADES'S BIRTHDAY, AFTER 18 MINUTES IS UP GO UPSTAIRS AND GET PEN AND PAPER AND WRITE ME A 700 WORD ESSAY INCLUDING BASED ON THE ERROR OF YOUR WAYS Minutes Later went upstairs and start writing a Essay under Vickys Supervision is in her Room Crying Jade:Why my Sister ruined everything Sara:Im Gonna give you a nice warm bath and some hot Chocolate Essay said (Blank) This Party besides Jade is a (Blank) cry Baby and that party is too (Blank) childish and I hate her so (Blank) Much) Stella:Maddie that essay is not very Nice and now start over Maddie: (still screaming, crying and bawling):I HATE YOU AND I WISH YOU AND SUPERNANNY WERE DEAD Stella:CUT IT OUT YOUNG LADY Stella:Minutes Later Vicky Has Lost it and calling Sara for Help Vicky:Oh Sara you will not believe what Maddie has done. She threw an enormous tantrum she also wanted My Little Pony as a theme for Jades's party but not Tinkerbell and Maddie said shut up, which is totally rude. She laughed when the cake exploded. She even peed in her pants. When I put her in the Naughty Corner, she continued to hit me, so I snapped a bit and slapped her across the face real hard.I Just cant take it Anymore(Cries) [Saras Anger Explodes at Maddie Sara:MADDIE SINGER I AM VERY ANGRY BECAUSE YOU RUINED JADE'S BIRTHDAY AND YOU RUINED HER ENTIRE LIFE! SHE'S ONLY 8! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF, YOU'VE TRASHED THE REFLECTION ROOM, YOU ARE BEING PUNISHED AND WE ARE EXTENDING YOUR GROUNDING TIME TO 10 DAYS, SO NO COMIC BOOK READING TONIGHT! You think that it is funny. Maddie: I was only having fun. Sara: it is not fun when you make someone else miserable. YOU ARE BANNED FROM WATCHING TV FOR 2 WEEKS, YOUR VIDEO GAMES AND ALL YOUR DOLLS WILL BE GONE FOR 2 WEEKS THAT MAKES ME VERY UPSET AND CROSS AND FOR 2 WEEKS YOU WILL BE READING BOOKS FOR 2 WEEKS. See how much fun that is. Maddie:Are we done Now Sara:GET TO BED RIGHT NOW turns on My Little Pony The Movie Sara:NO TRUN OFF MY LITTLE PONY AND NOW ITS GOING TO TIME OUT BOX Maddie:I HATE YOU FOR TAKING MY LITTLE PONY AWAY Sara:AND YOU NEED TO CHILL OUT, ALRIGHT?! IT'S TOO LATE FOR YOUR RAGING FITS NOW! NOW GO TO BED RIGHT NOW Flips Out Sara:Oh My God Maddie:You Are a (Bleep) Vicky:Alright, that's it. YOU'RE GOING STRAIGHT TO BED RIGHT NOW, MISSY is crying and bawling very loud in bed Vicky:CHILL OUT LITTLE GIRL Maddie:I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL Vicky:SHUT UP Maddie Writes A Sorry Letter Stella:The Day After Jades Party is Ruined Maddie will Write a Letter for her Behaviour Letter Says "Dear Jade I'm sorry for ruining your party and it was my fault I wont do anything like that again from Maddie Stella:That Behavior Yesterday is very naughty and disrespectful and now sent it to jade Maddie: But being naughty is fun gives the letter to Jade Stella Goes away for Few Days Stella:So I'm Leaving you for few days,Keep with reward system so Vicky its your cue for work I'm off Family Test Run Stella:Sara and Vicky are on their own for now will Maddie Keep up with her good behavior or it will be a downfall for her Baby Max comes over Sara:My Friends are attending a funeral so they bring Max to our house for the afternoon Jade:Hi Max Piper:Hes so cute Erin:Awwww Vicky:We been given tasks for me and Sara Jullieanna:i got to see Baby Max for the first time Minutes Later Sara:30 Minutes Later Maddie was testing Vicky while shes watching My Little Pony is watching My Little Pony Episode 'Too Many Pinkie Pies' on TV Vicky:Listen to Your Mum Maddie:Shut Up Vicky:I Cant Stand Maddies attitude anymore Maddie:(Whines)No I'm Watching My Little Pony Vicky:Thats a Warning Maddie,if you don't get up,You are going to the Reflection Corner Maddie:WHAT THE (Bleep) HELL Vicky:No More Talking you don't get me the pamper and now you are going to the reflection Corner for 10 Minutes and you are not watching My Little Pony for the rest of the afternoon puts Maddie in the Reflection Corner Vicky:Shes in Trouble and now I'm taking your Rainbow Dash Plush away for 2 Days for Talking Back to me Maddie:GIMMIE RAINBOW DASH BACK Vicky:Sorry not until sunday Maddie:YOU ARE MEAN FOR TAKING MY RAINBOW DASH AWAY Vicky:Ill Extended to 20 Minutes Carrys on crying Vicky:You are 10 years old you shall know better than that,Young Lady Minutes Later Sara:After 20 Minutes Maddie gave in and stay put in the Reflection Corner Vicky:The Reason I put you here because I'm asked you more than once to get me a Pamper and you disobeyed,What you need to say Maddie:Im sorry for not getting a Pamper Vicky:Love you Maddie Maddie Got Sent to Reflection Coner Again Sara:The Next Day,When Maddie needs her alone time by Playing Candy Crush Saga on her own Kicks Piper cries Vicky:Whats the matter Piper:Maddie Kicked meeee Vicky:Ill Get some Ice for your Leg Sara:Ill Take care of this Problem,Shes Got a Warning Comes to Maddie Sara:Hold your IPhone Up Vicky:Dont Listen Sara:Now,Put it up NOW Sara:Maddie is scared to tell the truth Drags Maddie to the Reflection Corner Maddie:LET GO OF ME YOU JERK Sara:NO,STAY IN THE REFLECTION CORNER,IVE ASKED YOU TO WALK OVER HERE NICELY Maddie:SHUT UP ITS PIPERS FAULT AND YOU DONT HAVE TO DRAG ME YOUR JERK Sara:MADDIE THATS WHY YOU BEEN PLACED HERE Vicky:Dont Talk to her shes just trying to get her way,Walk away and Let it go Goes in her Room and starts watching My Little Pony:Equestra Girls Legend of Everfree on TV Sara:No Turn off My Little Pony you are not allowed to watch it in time out,You are not watching a Movie Maddie:LET ME GO Sara:No is holding Poppy Troll Plush and Erin is Holding Princess Belle Plush feeling scared is playing her Princess Ariel Doll looking nervous and scared is Reading her The Secret life of pets novel Book but Froze Cries Erin:I Don't like the yelling because its scared me a lot and gives me a headache Sara:MADDIE STAY ON THIS RELECTION CORNER EVERYTIME YOU MOVE I HAVE TO START THE STOPWATCH ALL OVER AGAIN Maddie:LET ME WATCH MY LITTLE PONYYYY Sara:Not a Chance,Another 10 Minutes,That Behavior is making me Upset,You are not watching My Little Pony Movie and that's Final and you are staying here all day along and now I'm taking away your Phone,Your DVD and Twilight Sparkle Doll for the rest of the day because its going to Time Out Box and not having until tomorrow Sara:Maddies IPhone,Legend of Everfree DVD and My Little Pony:Rainbow Rocks Twilight Sparkle DollThis Girl is gonna have noting until she learns her Bloody Respect DVD Meeting Maddie Truns a New Leaf Maddie:Im Sorry,Mum for calling you a Jerk,Im Sorry Vicky for Not Helping out Sara:You said sorry it means you can get your stuff back Maddie:Yay that's meaning I can get my Little pony stuff and my phone back Stella:Im Happy for Maddie as she changed from Raging Girl to Clam 10 year old Girl Time for Stella to Go Family Update Singers Went ShoppingCategory:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties